


Matchmaker, but we're already married

by Xyline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyline/pseuds/Xyline
Summary: The students of Alicante High love playing matchmaker. They've gotten 4 of their teachers together and Magnus and Alec are next, but what if they're already married?





	Matchmaker, but we're already married

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot (or anything that involves writing) that is malec but malec or not, my writing sucks but I can only learn from my mistakes and become better. (btw im awkward and i feel bad when i dont reply to comments ahh)

It was a normal day in Alicante High. Students were roaming the halls, people are catching up with their friends and students doing their homework last minute, nothing unusual about that right?

On the outside, everyone looked bored and tired but they knew that today will be another day of matchmaking, which was typical for the students to do nowadays.

Last week, They got their English teacher, Isabelle and Simon, their Science teacher, to go on a date and both of them looked as happy as they could ever be. This is all thanks to their wonderful students.

Everyone was buzzing for this match though. It's going to be they're first gay couple after a year of playing this game.

Their history teacher, Magnus , had recently came out as bisexual to the school about a month ago. Not that many were surprised because they never got the vibe that he was straight. Maybe it was because of all the eyeliner, glitter and rings he had.

They were going to set him up with their PE teacher, Alec. Some students decided not to participate because they thought this would never work. Alec was a strict teacher and seemed as straight as a ruler. That didn't affect the others though.

Their plan was simple. They didn't have anything to do in History with Mr. Bane today so they were going to challenge Mr. Bane to ask Mr. Lightwood out on a date. Before that< they were going to talk about how hot he was, which was far from a lie.

If that doesn't work, they already have a plan B set in stone

-  
It was the second to the last class of the day which was history with Mr. Bane. The students felt really confident with this one.

Students have been piling in to the class now and everyone was already there, except for Mr. Bane.

The bell had rung and the door opened to Mr. Bane in all his glitter and glory

"Good Afternoon my dear students of Alicante High!" He said with some hand gestures and a big smile upon his face "Today, you can do what you'd like just like I had promised since you have been very obedient and managed to finish the lessons early. You can go do your homework, talk with your friends or even prepare for your next class with Mr. Lightwood"

"Can we just hang out here with you instead? You're a really cool teacher" One of Magnus' students said, everyone already knowing what to do

"Of course, we could play something like Truth or Dare if you'd like?" Magnus happily said

Most of the students have gathered around in a circle, with Magnus , preparing to play

"I'll go first! Jem, Truth or Dare?" A student named Will asked.

"I choose Truth" replied Jem

"Who's the hottest male teacher in the school" Will said with a mischievous smile and everyone pretending to be shocked even if they had this all planned out

"Sorry Mr. Bane but I'm going to say Mr. Lightwood" Jem replied with a smirk

"I'd choose him too, to be honest" Magnus said honestly and everyone smirked

This went on for a little longer, most of it being related to Alec. Finally, it was Magnus' turn to be asked

"Mr. Bane, Truth or Dare? A girl named Jessa asked

"I'll pick Dare since none of you have chosen it yet" 

"I dare you to ask Mr. Lightwood out on a date tonight" Jessa said and a chorus of 'oohs' broke out

"Not happening" Mr. Bane said while trying to hide his smirk

"Why not?' they had all asked

"I have many rings, as you can see, but this one-" Magnus started to reach for a gold ring on his ring finger "is my wedding ring"

"Aww man, I guess malec isn't happening" one of the girls from the class said

"Who said it hadn't happened? I never said who my _ husband _ was" Magnus told his class failing at hiding his smirk.

The class was shocked, for real this time , and all of them were dying to know who his husband was

"Well you see, my full name is actually ** Magnus Lightwood-Bane ** and Isabelle is my sister-in-law" Magnus said with a proud smile on his face

****

****

** **** **

** **** **

After that, word came out of the two and everyone in the school became Malec shippers.


End file.
